Tex
(Created by Liteteretet) Tex is the sister of Mark and appears in the episode called Tex. She is a female bionic superhuman and she is ready when it comes to saving people. She is a recurring character Personality Tex is a very cheerful girl. She's mostly happy and she treats all the Lab Rats with respect. Although in situations, she tries not to crack under pressure, but a little tickle from Sara could change everything. In Tex(episode), she reveals that she has a crush on Leo. Appearence Tex usually wears a black with white stripes shirt, with bracelets on her right hand and wears golden high tops. When she gets really serious, she can be a bit..crazy. Ok, a lot crazy! Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed - '''Like most bionic females, Tex inherits the ability to run super fast. Her super speed color is golden *'Earth - She has the power to manipulate rocks and turn her body into rocks *'Speed Fighting - '''She can punch and kick really fast, just like Bree *'Absorbing Ability - 'She can absorb a bionic ability and use it temporarily *'Acrobatics - 'She is very flexible so she has acrobatic abilities *'Laser Vision - 'She can shoot laser's from her eyes just like Adam *'Force Shield - 'Unlike Chase's ability, she has a full body shield *'Madness - When she gets mad, she goes crazy *'Martial Arts' - She is shown to be a very skilled fighter *'''Flight Traction - '''She is shown to have some sort of air traction that allows her to jump very high, leap from building to building and run on walls. She eventually teaches the whole team about Flight Traction. Trivia *She always tries to get Leo's attention *She likes cheese *She's very, very ticklish as shown in Tex(episode) *She likes Marcus's crazy invention ideas *In Season 5, she gets her own seperate team to train Quotes Tex: Leo?? Where are you?? Leo: Oh no Tex: There you are my little teddy bear!(hugs Leo, and plops on the couch right next to him) Leo: Tex, please leave me alone(pokes her sides) Tex: Hehee, you frisky rascal! Leo: Coming Mom!(runs upstairs) Tex: You're mom's not calling you! Get back here! (runs upstairs) Bree: I'll get the cheese Sara: I'll get the fishing rod. To Marcus Marcus: Maybe we can build an invention that can tear space in half breaking the space time continueum being able to harness the energy and then building a machine for time travel AND THEN GIVING THE WHOLE UNIVERSE BIONICS! HAHAHHAHAHA! Tex:Wow.... Bree: Um.... Marcus: Sorry...a little craziness is still in my head Tex: Your ideas may be crazy...but they sound like fun! Lets do it! Bree: Of course she would.... To Chase Tex: Hey Chase Chase: Yeah Tex: What do you think of Bree Chase: Hmm..nice, kind,funny,annoying, i could go on and on Tex: Do you think she's pretty? Chase: *snickers* Ok..lets go with that Tex: Chase... Chase: Ok, i guess she's a little pretty.. Tex: A little... Chase: FINE! She's pretty! I said it! Happy! Tex: I'll be more happy once i tell her that! Haha! Chase: No! Tex! Get back here!